


[Mercy voice] this is fine

by anotherfirename



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mercy salt, Not Serious, POV First Person, Short Chapters, all done!, further updates (like for Orisa) will be bonus chapters!, healer salt, it's something like that, kind of, salt in general, she loves them all though don't lie, think of it as a bunch of journal or interview excerpts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherfirename/pseuds/anotherfirename
Summary: In which Mercy comments on her friends and teammates.





	1. Ana Amari

"As a sniper, Ana prefers to position herself away from the heart of combat. Regardless, upon running out of ammo I have witnessed her throw herself down from her sniper perch and tear apart her enemies with her bare hands. As alarming as it is, it is also surprisingly effective. Did she learn that tactic from Reinhardt? It seems like the sort of thing she would learn from him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Maximum effort.](http://i.imgur.com/njWUC3N.png)


	2. Bastion

"The Bastion units are self-repairing, and as such this particular unit rarely needs to seek out my medical assistance. For itself, at any rate. Its avian companion is a different story altogether. Considering all the horrors of the Omnic Crisis I never thought I would live to see a Bastion unit fret, and yet here I am. Admittedly it was sweet and almost charming at first, but the novelty is starting to wear a little."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONCERNED BEEPING INTENSIFIES


	3. Hana "D.Va" Song

"One would think that because Ms. Song pilots a mech she would require little medical attention. Certainly her mech affords her ample protection, and its ejection mechanism further protects its pilot in an emergency. Theoretically the pilot would be able to retreat to a safe distance until the mech is ready to be re-deployed. Of course that is only a theory. Oftentimes Ms. Song will charge into battle with or without her mech."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real tank was inside of you all along.


	4. Genji Shimada

"Allow me to state for the record that I am happy to see Genji finally at peace with himself. I do not miss his willingness to throw his life away, both as his physician and as his friend. That said, I do not condone the antics he and Jesse now get up to. Backflipping off the furniture to deflect Deadeye in mid-air is bad enough. Deflecting said Deadeye back at its shooter is another level entirely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You might be fast, Genji, but you ain’t faster than a bullet.”  
> “Why don’t we find out?”


	5. Hanzo Shimada

"And I thought his brother could be stubborn! Because he is a sniper Hanzo is often in places I cannot easily reach if I can reach him at all. Consequently he has learned to become self-sufficient in regards to medical care. This is the nature of battle, but afterwards is a different story. He insists that his wounds are minor, but of course anyone can tell otherwise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Hanzo voice] this is fine  
> [Mercy voice] no it’s not


	6. Jamison "Junkrat" Fawkes

"Where do I even begin? Putting aside Junkrat’s...affection for explosions for a moment, I do wish he would take better care of his prosthesis. He insists that he doesn’t have to since he’ll blow them up again soon enough, and that’s another problem altogether. Furthermore, I have yet to find an explanation for the fact that his hair is perpetually on fire. I wonder how many pillows he goes through."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I mean, it’s not the kind of thing you don’t notice, your car being on fire.” - Good Omens by Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett


	7. Lúcio Correia dos Santos

"Lúcio is a delight, and it is always a relief to have another medic onboard. Though he has no formal training he is a quick and enthusiastic study. If only he were so eager to listen to me about the risks to his hearing. I understand that music is central for him, but I can’t help but be concerned. He understands the risks though, and in all fairness my occupational hazards are far more dangerous."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like not being the only healer but Mystery Heroes quickly taught me that 5 healers is terrible team comp.


	8. Jesse McCree

"It’s always strange remembering that Jesse and I have known each for most of our lives now. Though it’s been years since we last saw each other it feels as though no time has passed at all. I admit he is usually less reckless than when we were youths, but I have seen the news reports. It seems Jesse McCree will never shake his ability to cause trouble wherever he goes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> McCree once offered to get Mercy a matching belt buckle. She politely declined.


	9. Mei-Ling Zhou

"If Mei weren’t a scientist I wonder if she would be as receptive to my research on the effects of extended cryostasis. Thankfully she does not seem too adversely affected as she remains in good spirits and in good health. However, I am a little concerned by the fact that she describes encasing herself in ice as “rejuvenating.” I will have to remember to keep a close eye on her health."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Also if she would stop putting ice walls between me and my patients that would be great.”


	10. Angela "Mercy" Ziegler

"It is my opinion that every doctor is also their own patient, and so I should take better care of myself. I am well aware that I am more overworked than what is reasonable, but if I do not do the work then who does it fall to? The media misunderstood, or chose to misunderstand, me when I expressed a wish for Overwatch to be disbanded. As Lena said, the world could always use more heroes. I only wished to leave the corruption behind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn’t funny and I’m not sorry.


	11. Fareeha "Pharah" Amari

"I remember Fareeha when she was a child, but she is certainly not a child anymore. Many of us are proud of her, and I am no exception. She takes after her mother in many ways, both good and bad. Unfortunately she also seems to have inherited the family tactic of rushing into the heart of battle at the slightest excuse. Fortunately unlike her mother she wears extensive armour."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I follow Pharah and forget that she can’t stay in the air forever. Then I have regrets.


	12. Gabriel "Reaper" Reyes

"I will refrain from commenting on Reaper’s more...unique condition. Instead I wish to address an observation that has been bothering me for quite some time. He has fantastic posture. Certainly this isn’t entirely unusual since proper form is vital in combat, but it wasn’t until Lúcio pointed out that his posture is more indicative of a dancer than a soldier that I started to suspect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone pointed out evidence behind a headcanon that Gabe does ballet and now I can’t ever unsee it.


	13. Reinhardt Wilhelm

"Does anyone know how many concussions this man has sustained? I am aware that I always complain about my friends and comrades charging headfirst into battle, but for Reinhardt the concept is very literal. To make matters worse I have seen him take off his helmet in battle. Apparently it’s more glorious that way. Clearly I have yet to convince him that it’s a terrible idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, as I watch Reinhardt charge into the middle of the entire enemy team: Okay bye I guess.


	14. Mako "Roadhog" Rutledge

"It is always a pleasure to work with someone who can heal himself in combat, though I try to remind Roadhog that the compressed hydrogen can only do so much. The research surrounding using compressed hydrogen to combat radiation sickness is not well documented though, and I wonder if it’s at all responsible for his impressive appetite. Granted, I do know Reinhardt. So perhaps not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking about it, Overwatch’s food budget must have been ridiculous.


	15. Jack "Soldier: 76" Morrison

"I am absolutely certain that Soldier 76 forgets his age. Certainly I am glad that he isn’t as dead as we all thought, but that doesn’t excuse his recklessness. In a way his behaviour reminds me of all the times he would sneak out of his office to spar with Gabe and the new recruits. Except this time the people he’s fighting are nowhere near as friendly. But this, of course, doesn’t seem to bother him in the slightest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secretly Jack misses a lot of things about Overwatch, but the paperwork definitely isn’t one of them.


	16. Sombra

"I wish Sombra would stop sneaking up on me while she’s invisible. She claims that she’s training me to be more alert to flankers, but I am always aware of flankers seeing as how I’m usually the first person to get hurt. Honestly I think she just does it for fun. In fact I know she just does it for fun. She’s not fooling anyone, and clearly our ideas of fun are very different."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here I thought not playing TF2 anymore would mean I wouldn’t have to deal with invisibility nonsense.


	17. Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani

"Anyone who calls Satya cold does not know her very well. It’s true that she doesn’t have Lena’s charisma or Jesse’s charm, but she is warm in her own way. She gets along well with Genji and Zenyatta which is lovely to see. But I do wonder if we are affecting her somewhat. I could have sworn I saw her charging into battle alongside Reinhardt the other day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One time I was defending with a Symmetra who proceeded to use the sit emote on top of the payload. I aspire to be that cool.


	18. Torbjörn Lindholm

"It was such a surprise and a delight seeing Torbjörn settle down! It’s a wonderful thing, watching him move on from all of the tragedy. That said, after a few years I had to start politely declining offering my services as an obstetrician. Large families have grown more common since the Omnic Crisis ended, but that many children is exhausting and I don’t know how the Lindholms manage it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After hearing the news Mercy decided to visit Sweden to help with the first child. And then the second. And then the third. She realized she had to stop before she became a full-time obstetrician.


	19. Lena "Tracer" Oxton

"Lena and I have been friends for years now, and yet she like so many others does not heed my requests to be more careful. Half the time I’m not even sure where she runs off to, let alone what’s she doing. And when she returns she’s as cheerful as ever, but with significantly more wounds than when I last saw her. I patch her up, and off she goes again. It feels like an unending cycle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winston assures her that Tracer isn’t stuck in a time loop, though Mercy remains unconvinced.


	20. Amélie "Widowmaker" Lacroix

"When we landed in Nepal as soon as the bay door opened we all felt the blast of frigid air. Except Widowmaker, who was standing beside me, simply declared that she cannot feel the cold. I find this difficult to believe, especially considering her outfit. She claims that it is because her metabolism runs much slower than ours, but last I checked lizards in cold climates prefer heat-lamps to thrive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who studied biology Widowmaker’s backstory makes me angry.


	21. Winston

"For someone so gentle and mild-mannered Winston is certainly not shy about charging into battle. Some of it is necessary given the nature of his weapon, but it’s not as though he can’t build a new weapon for himself. Something with longer range perhaps? So that he doesn’t have to stand directly in the middle of battle. Because as much as I care about him, I do not wish to join him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t care if you’re a tank sometimes there just isn’t enough healing in the world.


	22. Aleksandra Zaryanova

"Zarya is very dedicated to ensuring that we’re all in peak condition to face what’s ahead, and part of that involves cooking meals for us. It’s a very kind gesture, and while some of us avoid kitchen duty she tackles it with delight and without complaint. That said, I agree with Jesse when he says he’s tiring of beets. I never thought I’d say this, but I desperately want Reinhardt to make sausages again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zarya and Reinhardt strike me as people who would fight for control over the kitchen.


	23. Tekhartha Zenyatta

"Genji once wrote to me that he thought Zenyatta and I are very similar. Now that I have finally met Zenyatta I admit I’m quite flattered by the comparison. Although there is one thing that concerns me. He’s a very capable healer, but I have seen him become very...aggressive at times. And all while maintaining his calm demeanour. I wonder if I should be worried by the comparison instead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Experience tranquility but also experience my foot.
> 
> And we finally reach the end! For now that is. I definitely haven't forgotten about Orisa, but right now I'd rather wait until I get a better idea of how she interacts with the other characters. In short the plan is I'm marking the fic as complete and saving Orisa for a bonus chapter. In the meantime, thank you all so much for reading and for all the awesome comments! <3


	24. Orisa

This is hardly the first time that I have worked with new technology in the field, though none of it was anything like Orisa. Though I am certainly no expert on the matter, her AI seems to be evolving and gaining in sentience with every mission. Efi's reputation certainly precedes her, and I look forward to seeing her continue to grow as an inventor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you thought this would never upload. Honestly I wouldn't blame you if you did. But is it just me or does Orisa still not have a lot of interactions?


	25. Akande Ogundimu

Needless to say I have my reservations about working with a Talon council member. So far Doomfist remains cooperative and professional as long as we serve a common goal, but he has made his loyalties and allegiances abundantly clear. Regardless, as a medical professional I cannot discriminate in my work however uneasy the situation may be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep getting the "As though I needed the help" voice line whenever I damage boost him like maybe you could be a little less ungrateful about it.


End file.
